The invention relates to a parking brake system for a vehicle, in particular for a motor vehicle.
Such a parking brake system for a motor vehicle is known from DE 197 51 431 A1. The parking brake system includes two control units configured to control actuators associated with the respectively control units, wherein the actuators are in turn configured to actuate respective wheel brakes of the parking brake system. In addition, the control units can be optionally connected via separate lines to a first or a second power source.
DE 10 2007 037 685 A1 shows a parking brake system for a motor vehicle with a central control unit configured to control two actuators for actuating respective wheel brakes of the parking brake system.